Death by the Potters
by Glowing Worm
Summary: Lily Potter is in trouble with daddy... find out why


**I'm so dead**

**A Lilly Potter and Scorpius Malfoy story**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything... no Copyright infringement intended... Blah...Blah...Blah**

**Onto the Story**

I am so dead.  
I have just done something that will probably get me disinherited. Dad, Jim and Al are all going to hunt me down over Christmas break. I should be safe at school. Both my brothers care about their reputations to much to risk attacking their little sister with so many possible witnesses.

But I have been so rude, I have yet to introduce myself, I am Lily Potter. Before you ask...  
Yes, my dad is 'the Harry Potter'.  
Yes, he did defeat Voldemort A.K.A Tom Riddle when he was 17.  
And yes, he is head auror at the British ministry of magic.  
So you may be thinking, why is the great Harry Potter going to kill his only daughter over Christmas break?

Well, I am the not so perfect child of Harry and Ginny Potter. My oldest brother Jim is head boy and Quidditch captain.  
Al, my other big brother, is a prefect, smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but is very shy and uncompetitive so he stays silent in class. He is an excellent flyer but doesn't play Quidditch because again uncompetitive.

Then there's me. I spend a fair bit of my time in detention. I am rivalling my grandfather James for most detentions received by a single person in Hogwarts history. I also can't fly at all. I know that my mum was a professional player and my dad was the youngest seeker in a century, but I hate heights and flying is just plain dangerous for someone with my co-ordination. I struggle to make it down to breakfast each morning without falling flat on my face, butt or side, knocking into someone, something i.e. A wall, door frame, suit of armour, pillar the list just goes on and on. I may be known to occasionally pull a prank... Ok so it might be a bit more often than that.

Like weekly at the least.

I am not the most academic person around but I absolutely adore potions... I am currently failing Transfiguration, care of magical creatures and Astronomy. I was averaging D's in Charms until good old Filly decided to give me a tutor.

This is the reason that I may be disinherited. So it's all Flitwicks fault really. Not that it's a bad thing per se, just not something that daddy would approve of. This tutor happened to be 2 years older than me. Extraordinarily good looking, smarter than Al in charms - probably best in the school - a Slytherin. Al's worst enemy. The one, the only Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

So we started meeting in the evil location known as the library, twice a week. I've been in their more times this year than all my precious school years put together.

By the end of September we discovered that approach wasn't working but in that month we had become friends. So we started meeting more often. My brothers were against the idea of me spending so much time with a Malfoy. The natural enemy of all Potter's. But Jim and Al couldn't stop us from spending time together because it was class related.

After meeting almost daily during October I was averaging an E which was enough for Filly to put an end to our enforced meeting but neither of us was prepared to end our meetings so he started helping me in astronomy and I would assist him In Potions. His worst subject. We both got our grades up in those respective subjects after two weeks and had no excuse to continue meeting apart from our friendship and Al would never allow me to spend time with a Malfoy so we had to stop spending so much time in public. But I really liked him and I missed spending time with him though. Then one night I was sneaking down to the kitchen to satisfy a caramel apple craving that had just hit me.

I was using Daddy's old cloak. I know that Jim should have it but daddy is wrapped around my little finger so I just had to ask for it and daddy gave it to me.

Anyway back to my thrilling tale of why I am to be murdered my own family.

On my way out of the common room. I noticed a certain blonde boy sitting next to the fat lady's portrait. He was asleep and looked very uncomfortable sitting out on the stairs.

I quickly hid the cloak and sat next to him and gently nudged him awake. I didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful sleeping, but a sore back is not what you want... Especially if you are a snake sleeping outside the lions den. Once Scorp was fully awake I asked "What are you doing up here in the lions hunting grounds?"

"Waiting for you. I need to ask you something. Want to walk?" he asked. "Sure. Let's go to the kitchens. I was heading there anyway."

Once in the large kitchen the house elves came shuffling up to us. "Can I get sir and miss anything?" asked Pooky. One of my favourite elves. I want to adopt him but aunt Hermione would hit the roof if I did and I don't need to be on anyone else's happy list.  
"a caramel apple would be excellent thanks Pooky" Scorp just stared at me surprised. I answered his unasked question. "I come down here a bit. Besides how can you be so surprised? You know me" Pooky and friends arrived with our cameral apples.  
I took one, gave Scorp the other and led us to one of the small tables off to the side of the enormous kitchen. When we were both sitting I asked "you needed to see me?" "I am going to ask you something. There is no pressure, no matter what you think. I was just wondering if you would ... Um ... Go to ... Kind of ... Um" "Come on Scorp. Spit it out" I interrupted.

"Fine" he snapped. "Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" he finally asked nervously.

It's odd seeing him nervous like that, after all those weeks of studying and training he has always been so confident.

I come back to earth realizing that I have probably been staring off into space for the past minute.  
I quickly answered "I would love to visit the charming village of Hogsmead with you my dear Scorpius." without another word I l lent over the table, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and skipped out of the kitchen.

Nearly.

On my way out the portrait hole. I didn't lift my foot enough and tripped out the door frame. Luckily I caught myself before falling flat onto my face. Once safely out the portrait hole I closed it quickly and covered myself with the cloak and pressed up against the wall to wait.

It only took him a minute to come gracefully out the portrait and look around. Seeing it was all clear he left going up the stairs leading to the entrance hall. I followed him up and on my way up the grand staircase. I turned to see his figure retreating down the stairs on his way to the dungeons.  
I snuck back into Gryffindor tower.

Slowly made my way up to my cosy bed and laid down. My mind running around in circles. I was thinking of all the meetings I had had with Scorp since the start of term and what I had just agreed to.

Going on a date with Scorpius Malfoy.

I am so dead.

- Fin –

**A/N – OK so this is my first story… At the moment it is a one shot but depending on the feedback I get will determine if I add to it… please review… just let me know how it was… I'll never know what I did wrong or right if you don't tell me.**

**Happy reading**

**Luv Gome**


End file.
